


Replica of the Heart[LL]

by Underratedtrashbins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedtrashbins/pseuds/Underratedtrashbins
Summary: Emily Moores, an inspiring actress enrolled at UCLA gets a brilliant-- or totally outrageous idea to put her acting skills to the test.How?By simply opening up the doors of Hall H. Only this time what she thought to be a little fun turned into a world flipping circumstance. What she knew of her beloved interest lay a hidden world. The only thing she has to do if figure out what to do with her acting career.





	Replica of the Heart[LL]

I was walking home from school, and although it was a partially cloudy day, the sun was shining like the palace of Asgard. What a wondrous place- sometimes I wished I lived in such a world, walking around in the streets, looking at the stars, and drawing the different objects that peaked my interest. Living in a place like that would mean I would have plenty of time to do what I pleased, such as walking around the gardens and people of Asgard. I would rather live there than in this mundane world, or as I like to refer it to as Midgard. This Midgardian life was boring and this was an obsession of mine, but I kept it to myself  because the realization of telling my crazy dreams and the thoughts of living in such a magical place was ludicrous, especially at my school. 

I grew up in a town called Redwood Meadows in Calgary. It was a beautiful place, but I grew tired of the scenery. In my early twenties, I moved down to the United States to attend UCLA School of TFT in Los Angeles. It was a fantastic school, and there I had learned acting. My passion for acting is what led me to copy and replicate other actors and actresses that starred on tv and in movies. My favorite movies were the ones created by Marvel and DC; the action was phenomenal while the actors, and actresses were terrific at who they played. If I had to choose my favorite actress, it would be scarlet Johanson while my favorite actor would be Tom Hiddleston, who played as Loki Laufeyson. 

Having inspiration is hard to come by when you're competing against other people who strive for the same dream as you. Motivation fuels your need for creativity, and I didn’t have any. That’s why I decided to head to San Diego and attend Comic-Con, where I would be able to ask some questions from the actors that would be there. I may also be going because a certain Asgardian will be visiting as well.

Comic-Con is just a week away and I have been slaving over the sewing machine so that my outfit would be perfect. I had copied Loki’s outfit while making some feminine changes to suit my appearance. 

Ok, so maybe I am not only going just because I need information, but because I love to partake in the geekiness of cosplaying. Plus, I also get to practice my acting. Now all I needed was a plan: what would I do to replica Loki’s deceptive and superior personality? I have a week to put together my plan. 

As of right now though, I will put the finishing touches to the outfit.

The day arrived and I was over the top. To be honest, I didn’t think that I would be this ecstatic. The doors opened at 9:30 which meant that if I wanted to get a good spot in Hall H, then I would have to leave the campus around 5 am. That gave me enough time to grab a coffee on the way and in case traffic was horrible. 

Currently, it was 4:30 and I was packing the car with all of my belongings. I took cosplay outfit, which was a perfect replica of Loki's outfit but with those feminine touches to it. I am supposed to be Loki’s imaginative sister. The plan I had been working on is finally complete: I would walk into Hall H and cause a disruption in the crowd and in Tom when he was acting as Loki. I had also packed a small bag of creative art pieces for Tom Hiddleston that he could keep, or would he keep them?

I don’t know, anyway I also have a photograph for him to sign as well if I ever get the chance. It is my first time going, and I asked a friend about how crazy it gets. He said that it was pretty crazy, the lines are enormous and often they have to shut them down so than the actors can head off onto the rest of their busy day.

The drive to San Diego was two-hours and today couldn’t have been a better day to drive. The sun was shining and there was not a single cloud to be seen in the sky. The hot weather of Los Angeles was always brutal in July. Today, I wore a black tank top with a green flannel, a pair of jean shorts, and my Marvel converse. It was not even five to five, so I decided to head out onto the road.

The drive was pretty quick. I had always found that having music that suited my interest continually made time move quickly- as if I had the Time Gem. The traffic on the way was excellent because it wasn’t crowded, maybe just due to the early hours. It was at 8 when I found myself in the heart of San Diego, so now all I had to do was find the building where the convention was happening. I couldn’t bother to stay the whole weekend though, because I had classes to attend. 

As I rounded the corner, I saw the building, and already people were outside waiting to be let in. I thought this would be an excellent time to find a cafe and buy myself breakfast. I found a little cafe two blocks away; it was cute but its atmosphere made it seem like it was trying too hard to be a chic kind of rustic, if that was even a thing.

By 9:17, I headed back over to the convention center just in time to be let in. The place was massive and the people, to my surprise, were dressed from head to toe in their favorite cosplay outfit. I had a few hours before anyone was allowed into Hall H, so I took this time to travel around and take pictures with people who were cosplaying. I also walked around to all of the different booths. 

This place was absolutely fantastic, I loved it. I had really made a good choice in coming, and not only for the sole purpose of gaining inspiration for my acting career.

It was nearing the time to head into Hall H, so I headed to the bathroom to change into my outfit. Now was the time to put my plan into action. I had all of the little pieces on me, especially Loki's headpiece, and that was a task of its own. I was all set, and I had memorized the first lines I was gonna say, but the rest was up to what Tom was going to say in reply.

I headed over to the entrance of Hall H and waited until I heard Tom’s voice. I thought,  _ Let’s see how far I can get with him before the bodyguards come after me. _

This was going to be fun.

I heard the screams and applause of people from inside.

“Humanity, look at how far you have fallen.” 

And the screams intensified as they realized who it was. The rusty voice of Tom, aka Loki.

“Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours.”

More screams.

“Huddling together in the dark, like beasts!” 

The sound of lightning sounded from the inside, but also from the outside. I turned around to look at the sky and saw that it was starting to rain. I turned back to getting ready to make my entering appearance.

_ Let’s do this. _

I swung open the doors and walked with the same level of superiority as Loki

“Brother!” I announced in a billowing voice. “Look at where you stand, among these filthy Midgardians!” 

I looked around the room, walking forward towards the stage in the front. A path was made as people were astonished. The look on Tom's face was bewilderment, but slowly it turned into a fascination.

He replied

“Who are you?” He stared with an intensity that I almost forgot the plan.

“Oh? Have you forgotten now, little brother, that you weren’t the only thing to come out of mother.” 

Hasty replies are hard, but this was all in the name of acting, hopefully.

“It looks like I have, tell me, what is your name, sister?” He asked, and I almost didn’t have a reply.

“I am Oella, Goddess of Winter, and you are Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief, Weaver of Lies.” Damn this was hard. “I have come to return you home to your planet of Jutonhiem.”

“I do not take orders from a measling Goddess, if you even are one,” he retorted. This was getting harder. “Tell me, Goddess of Winter, what are your powers?”

“I can cast freezing spells beyond your knowledge and can overtake the residing domain within your head.” 

The guards finally caught on and were traveling to the center of the room which is where I stood. The crowd was silent as they watched the whole thing go down.

“STOP” Loki had yelled, and the guards had stopped their pursuit.

“You have gained my interest, Oella. “He stepped off the stage and confronted me, a mere ten inches away from my face.

“Tell me, are you really a Goddess, because lying is treason, both in Jutonhiem and Asgard.” Something was off. Tom could not act this well, especially for something so little. I decided to cut the act, but before I could do so, the lightning from outside boomed with ferocity. Tom flashed his eyes to the doors just as they swung open.

“Oh no,” he said and backed away from me. I turned and saw Thor, wondering now about what the hell was going on. I guess the crowd all had the same thought as they all screamed in unison. This wasn’t supposed to happen because the lightning outside was spontaneous, and the weather network had not called for thunder and lightning.

“Brother! Back away from these Midgardians, you are coming with me!” Thor stormed over to Loki, who backed away from Thor in fear.

“Y-you, how did you find me?” Loki questioned.

“Heimdall makes no mistake in his vision,” was Thor's reply. 

I had back away with the crowd from the two people in the middle of the room. This was too surreal. Thor, who I thought to be Chris Hemsworth, threw Mjölnir at Loki, which then pinned him to the ground. People all around were in awe, some were happy, yet others knew that this wasn’t right. From under the hammer, Loki had appeared across the room.

“You can not take me back to Asgard.” Loki then looked at me and appeared next to me, wrapping his arm around my neck from behind.

“This was not how I wanted to be hugged by Tom,” I said in slight amusement, but also with slight fear.

“Oh, don’t tell me you actually think that I am that small, little piece of trash now.” He dragged me across the room far away from Thor and apparated away with me in tow.

“Now tell me, are you actually a Goddess?” We had apparated to a nearby city, I think it was Fresno, but I wasn’t quite sure. 

“Uh no, I am not actually a Goddess. I am Emily Moores,” I squeaked knowing that this was the actual deal. “Can you let me go?”

“Fine” was all he replied. Where was I supposed to go from here? I am currently held hostage by a freaking God in all cases.

“You look distressed.” Such a simple man.“You know S.H.I.E.L.D is an actual company with superheroes and top of the line assassins,” he continued. My mind is actually blown right now. 

“But does that make you the bad guy?” 

He looked at me incredulously, obviously, I had hit a weak spot. 

“Yes and no, I wish to not be.” He looked kind of sad. “ I am a joker and a trickster. It is in my nature, and that causes people pain.” 

Ok, I get Loki is portrayed as a cold-hearted person in the movies but damn, he looked beat down.

“Ok, but I thought that this was all fake. I mean you, Thor, and even S.H.I.E.L.D.” This was all too much. This threw everything I had in plan out of the loop, I was lost for once.

“Darling, everything's a lie. They used those actors who played Loki and my brother Thor so that you have a source of entertainment.” He looked like he was telling the truth, but I didn’t want to believe it. “I am here to correct this hideous lie and show everyone the true nature of your world.” 

He finished his words and let me digest this information

“So you saying that everything in the movies is real?” 

“Yes.”

___

From that moment on, the days passed as Loki pushed Thor back to Asgard so that he could finish his task here on earth. Everyone was okay at the convention, but were still bewildered at the thought that everything they loved was true. Even I was astonished. 

It has been two years since then, and S.H.I.E.L.D has confirmed that the movies were a cover up to their organization. With this now public knowledge, I had changed my pathway in career choices. I currently work as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and partake in the information meetings because I didn’t have unique talents to accomplish the scientific stuff. 

The rest is history.

  
  
  
  


_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a short in 2017 but it wasn't officially published on Wattpad until recently. There really is no plot, it's just a short that I had when I was walking home one day and decided to write about it.


End file.
